


Sunday Sort of Love

by susiephalange



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakfast, Deadpool Movie - Mention, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and times of Barry Allen and his girlfriend, Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning, Starshine!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, but after I saw _Suicide Squad_ I felt I had to have my part in the DCCU! Plus, even though I've not seen _The Flash_ (TV), I'm a fan of the hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Barry wake, and refuse to face the day ahead.

It wasn't the smell of mornings that made you want to stay in bed and hide beneath the duvets, nor the way the sun crept in and lit up parts of the room where the blinds hadn't kept it out. No, the reason you wanted to stay snuggled in bed while the world whirled by was because of someone who whirled by quicker than the world - your boyfriend Barry Allen, or as the world knew him, The Flash.

Usually awake and jumping everywhere, these moments you savoured of Barry just asleep beside you, peaceful, save for the extraneously fast stretch or kick. Before, you would have needed to raise a sort of fort wall of pillows in between because of the bruises that his kicking would ensure, but as time went on, it got better.

You wished you could stay in bed all day, possibly until the next day, but no.

You had work.

The alarm clock sang the sad song of its people, and cussing under your breath for not silencing it, you felt your boyfriend stir beside you.

"________?" You heard Barry mumble, stretching like a cat in the sun, "Is it really time to wake up?"

"Sadly." You nodded with a yawn, trying to wake up but failing to do so without a cup of caffeine, "I've got a shift to do, and you've got a world to save."

He winced. "No, that can't be what we've got to do."

You chuckled despite your fate, "Yeah, it is. I earn the money - you suit up, I hope that the superheroes don't trash the city in wake of saving it...you do so anyways."

Barry laughed. "No, today is not going to go fast."

"That's rich coming from you," you goofed, snuggling back into his sleepy scent to kiss his jaw, "Flash."

"Shush," he laughed. "No, I'm calling you in sick. And I'm pretty sure if Arrow or Robin or even Superman himself want backup I'll have it done quick. So -,"

"In conclusion, you're putting life off to play house and go slow with me today." You finished off, "I love it."

Barry gave you a sideways look, "So now we can go back to sleep?"

You frowned, being the responsible one for once, "But breakfast, Barry; and I've got to call in sick. And -,"

You still weren't used to it, but the covers were quickly mussed and a blur sped out of the bedroom of the apartment. You heard a clatter and apologetic dialogue and the smell of your favourite breakfast food being knocked together.

And in all of a minute later, Barry was back at the end of the bed, holding your breakfast and one for himself, "I called them, don't worry. Your boss is alright for a sick day."

You laughed. "I'm never really going to get used to you going so fast, it's crazy awesome."

Barry returned to snuggle under the sheets, handing you your food. "Is that a good thing?"

You looked sideways to your boyfriend with a mouthful of food and between swallowing, said, "Well, most girls don't date superheroes."


	2. It's a Team Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifting apart happens to every lovers in every love story. But for Barry, he's got many people around him whose words count more than his own actions...

The day always began with coffee. For you, that is. Without a cup in your hand, and Barry in the other, you'd be doomed to sleep half the day away.

His day was different; it began with a warm up, a run around the city limits twice, and if he was up to it, down to the coast to see the sun rise over the beach. Maybe this became a little settled, and the pair of you made a habit of coexisting rather than being lovers.

It soon turned into waking to an empty bed, and a silent apartment, cold rooms, and a bustling boyfriend who would return to your side too tired to talk, to share any affection. You didn't dare bring up Barry's superhero side being the problem; he was finally a part of the Justice League. He rubbed shoulders with Batman, Superman - heck, even Aquaman! You wouldn't put his dream down just because you felt a little lonelier. Barry knew this. He knew he was always gone, and the closest he came with you some days was appearing on the 7 o'clock news or crashing asleep whenever he could make it home.

And thus, the cycle continued. Days turned into weeks, and months turned into a year of unspoken words and the unshakable feeling he was only with you still out of pity.

It wasn't until Supergirl brought it up that Barry couldn't ignore the elephant he carried into every room about his love life. It so happened to be in the new Batcave, and the Justice League and their sidekicks could listen in.

"So, you haven't brought up _______ lately, something wrong with the two of you?" she wondered.

Barry spat out his drink. Or, he intended to, but in the shock of it all, it ended up trickling down his suit, over his chest.

"What isn't? I'd split with him if he spat every time _______ or his love life was mentioned in the Batcave," Nightwing smirked. "Didn't anyone tell you? They're one step away from Splitsville."

"Are you and ______ going on vacation?" Miss Martian and Superboy gravitated toward the kerfuffle. "That location sounds lovely!"

Superboy frowned. "Why are you all even interested in his private life? I don't see you pressuring Batman and Wonder Woman into anything."

The girl of steel waved him off. "They'll work it out for themselves. The Flash here, however...he needs a quick solution to his long-lasting dry spell."

Barry couldn't help but feel claustrophobic, surrounded by all the young heroes and their gossip. He was sure if another word was said, Superman would come over intervene, and then _everyone_ would know.

"We - I - ______ and I are fine!" He huffed. "It's not a big deal."

Nightwing's lip turned into a half smile. "It is if you're this angsty about it. Take it from me; have a week off. Fix this mess you made, and it'll be fine. Sometimes, all it takes is a little attention to make it work."

Miss Martian beamed, and handed Barry her half finished juice box. "Give your _______ a small gift, or maybe take them for a picnic!" She sighed. "I'm sure they will love it."

And it was then, with a half drunk grapefruit drink in one hand and a plan in the other, Barry decided to finally do something, to save the love of his life from leaving him.

"I'll take all of that to consideration," he nodded, and thrusting the great responsibility of the juice to Superboy, sped his way to Superman to give his notice.

Meanwhile, in the apartment, you stared at the wall.

In your ear, your sister (s/n) had been ranting about your life like she knew who you were actually dating, and for the last what felt for eight hours (actually only fifteen minutes) she had been nagging you to leave him.

"But I love him," you tell her. "So, so much."

She snarled. "Well, for a relationship to work, you need both of you to love each other. What's the use of it being one-sided? Leave Barry, _______. There are plenty of goddamn fish in the goddamn sea. Fish who will care about what you need in life."

Your throat constricted. "(S/n) -,"

She sighed. "I know, that was harsh. But _someone_ had to tell you the truth." There was a pause, "I'm worried for you, _______."

The sound of the door unlocking stirred you back to reality. "I have to go, (s/n). Talk later." Just as you hung up, the form of Barry slid beside you, and before you knew it, was encasing you in a hug.

"I am a giant asshat," he told your chest, constructing your body. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've put you through for the last year but give me one chance to make it better."

Silently, you wondered if Barry had been eavesdropping on your very long, very unapologetic phone call with (s/n). Silently, you had forgave him for coming upfront and apologising for it all. But verbally, a much different spiel was spelled aloud.

"You have one chance to make it up to me," you tell him, playing the Bad Cop.

Barry's face was out from your side at once, and beaming at your side. "I arranged with the team to have a week off. I know it isn't long, but we can do it. I will prove to you every day of this week, to prove I love you."

You nodded. "Okay. I'm listening."

Monday brought a morning waking with him by your side, peppering your face with feathery kisses and those affirmations about your beauty you were a sucker for. Later, Barry tugged you to the cinema, letting you pick the flick (something called _Deadpool._ Barry wasn't too sure about it) and the diner for dinner. It ended with an under the streetlight kiss on the walk home, and falling into his arms asleep again.

Tuesday heralded an empty bed, but the whir of the vacuum cleaner and scent of the waffle maker startling you to wake to a thoroughly deep cleaned apartment. Next came a picnic in the park, where you threw a loaf of bread at the ducks, and then coffee at the place the two of you met.

Wednesday's news showed an uprising of the villainous sorts on the news when the two of you rose, and watching carefully, you noticed how he didn't seem too upset about missing the fight. Barry distracted himself by taking you to the library, and reading your favourite book aloud in a corner the fussy librarian couldn't find you.

Thursday became a whirlwind; Barry insisted hurrying the pair of you to the inner city, to hold hands and eat ice-creams and see artworks older than the city and pigeons more vicious than those who lived on the roof of your building. You kissed everywhere; on the train, in the elevator, the sidewalk, the myriads of foyers you breezed through.

Friday was different. You woke to hear Barry's and a few other voices coming from the next room. Silently, you knew it was his superhero team, and snuck to the crack of the slightly ajar door to witness what was happening.

"...this isn't _The Bachelor,_ who judges how much someone likes another someone based on outings?" A dark haired young man in an equally dark suit frowned. _Nightwing._

A girl chimed in. "How many kisses, maybe?" _Supergirl._

Barry was sitting on the coffee table, a habit you thought he would have gotten over after a year of not being around enough to do it. His head was in his hands, his shoulders trembling. "I don't know, I - I thought it went well." He confessed. "I was methodical, I did everything I know they liked, and -,"

Another voice rumbled with what could be a chuckle. "Why don't you ask ________? They've been at the door listening all this time." _Superman._ Superman! In your house!

Barry sat up. "______? Honey?"

The door creaked open as you stepped through. All eyes were on you, and it seemed, all breaths were bated.

"You know, I was only testing you to see how far you'd go," you confess, walking to him like you weren't nervous at all for the fact that there were super humans in your house, acting like they were not super at all, "Barry, I love you too much to leave you. I was so scared you were bored of me, and it was a way to wean me off before breaking it gently."

Barry didn't waste a second to reach up, and kiss you.

Nightwing's face blushed under his mask. "We'll leave you two to it," he stuttered, grabbing Superman and his cousin and marching them out.

"We'll be outside," Supergirl whispered, "Take as long as you need."

And you did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
